


Gilded Cage

by drippingwithsin



Series: Cages [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood and Gore, Depression, Dubious Consent, F/F, Loneliness, Mentions of Major Character Death, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes blinded by loneliness, can not see the overwhelming darkness brewing just beneath the surface. [Sequel to Virginal Ties]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wandering Eyes

 

Crackling flames flickered from wooden torches aligning the frigid castle walls, their warm glow illuminated the cool inky marble floor making it seem alive and their flames danced mischievously over thick onyx armoring, they gave the room a slightly relaxing atmosphere. But at the moment, relaxation was far from anyone's mind for covering the entire courtroom was the entire legendary Dark Queen's army. Still as statues, the monstrous knights stood in perfectly formed lines as they waited patiently for their routine inspection to conclude whilst in front, pacing like a rabid beast, their rugged caption made a show of spouting out orders through gritted teeth at them and gently pointing out tiny flaws to his Queens-well mainly to the Dark Queen but he did glance over to the younger one once or twice though everyone knew she was not the war type.

Perched high upon a intricately carved gilded throne, the young Swan Queen watched onward with an expression on her face that showed nothing but polite boredom. Her sea-green eyes were unblinking but unseeing. Her restless mind elsewhere and those delicate ears turned down to near deafness. The golden fabric of a light casual evening gown covered every inch of the creamy skin underneath as was appropriate for the 'beloved' wife of the Dark Queen.

Graceful, regal, and beautiful she had the appearance of the fowl she was named after. Ever the Golden Swan.

Below her, midway upon the wide concrete steps ascending the thrones, the Dark Queen stands in all her hauntingly beautiful glory with all the posture and status of a Greek Goddess. Her hair, black as a raven's feather, was specifically woven to carry the large silver crown now glittering in the warm fiery light. Her shapely body, covered in the confines of a flowing amethyst and black gown. She was a dark presence, a force of unholy nature. Their Dark Queen.

Countless eyes followed her every move and multiple pairs of ears soak in every word that fall from her crimson lips. They all listened and learned like the obedient pups they truly were.

All except for one that is.

* * *

 

In the very back of the line, darkened lust clouded orbs rake over the young taut feminine form and cracked greyish lips break out into a lopsided grin. Oh, what he would not give to have at least a half a candlemark alone with the little swan. He would show her pleasure only a man could provide. Images of himself on top of the fair queen thrusting into the moist heat betwixt those two creamy thighs came to mind causing the flaccid manhood confined within layers of clothing to harden. A slimy tongue slipped out licking away excess drool and feet shifted restlessly. Lost in a lustful haze, he shifts like a restless nag and his greedy calloused hands reached down to subtly grasp at his thickening person.

Unbeknownst to him though his brazen display does not go unnoticed.

Nobles and maids alike share uneasy glances. Their gazes swept back and forth from the young fool to the ever regal presence of the Dark Queen, waiting with bated breaths for the inevitable. And finally their fears come true when irises black as pitch happened to side glance around the room and took notice. With a steady slowness, Regina followed everyone's line of sight from the smitten face of a young knight to the occupied thrown above her. Painted eyelids widened upon realization only to narrow into slits. The temperature in the room plummeted as did their hearts. 

_She knows_

Flames of rage blazed within her blown pupils and the Dark Queen's glittering crowned head rotated in slow motion back to the man before her. The gaze was enough to strip flesh from bone. "And further more, my-Rose." A voice smooth as finely shaved chocolate broke through the caption's rambling, silencing not only him but the entire courtroom in an instant. In a shadowed corner, a young redheaded servant's ears perked and like a faithful canine dainty feet rushed over to answer her master's call. "My wife seems to be a bit... fatigued, escort her to the sleeping chambers at once."

"Of..of course, my Lord." Inclining in a slight nod, the girl curtsied.

Emma's young features twisted into confusion but pale pink lips dared not open in protest instead the young queen rose with a certain grace that could only come from careful breeding and rigorous training. With Rose by her side the pair made their exit. The ancient oak doors slip shut with a solid click, the sound eerily sharp against alert ears and wary souls.

Now there was nothing left to protect them. Nothing left to buffer the danger. Nothing left to ease her anger. They were alone.

* * *

 

A long drawn out moment of pure silence and a deep breath was pulled through flared nostrils. Suddenly sure steady hands and arms shoot forward together, with purple sparks crackling from finger tips, they dramatically spread far apart.

And as if they were yanked by invisible ropes, knights went soaring through the air hitting opposite sides of the stone walls with sickening thumps. Groans of agony and gasps of surprise echo throughout the room. Had their Queen finally gone mad? Some stayed still on their backs, in a primal display of submission whilst the other more braver ones made the foolish attempt to move towards her only to find disobedient limps.

She glided down the final five steps, the dark fabric of her royal gown bellowing behind her like a hypnotic nocturnal river. The steel colored sandals upon her dainty feet made soft thumping noises as they draw nearer to the quivering lone form standing in the centre. His mocha eyes wide with animistic fear, they could only watch as the predator come closer and closer. When she reached the final distance betwixt them she slowly began to circle him. Her two dark abysses scanned over every inch of muscle and bone until finally she came to a halt behind him.

"Kneel." The sudden sound of her voice startled the young knight so much that he almost lost his balance, luckily it was regained quickly.

Shakily knees bent and a shuddering body lowered. He was not one to believe in anything so easily but now with terror pulsating through his veins, curling an already fluttering stomach and slamming into the leaping organ deep within his chest, he found himself praying to whatever deity above that they would spare his lonely life.

Unfortunately, the Gods and Goddesses were not in his favor. No, his pitiful woven rope of fate now lay within the hands of the Dark Queen now. A small hand came down and clamped down on the back of a thick sweat drenched neck. "Tell me, boy." She whispered into his ear, her voice smooth like honey yet cold as ice sent a chill down his back. "Do you know what happens when a stallion of low breeding becomes a little too _unruly_ with one of my prized mares?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times then finally slipped shut when an answer refused to form upon a thickening tongue. When met with silence full Regina's red lips twisted into a wicked snarl. The little naïve lamb has walked right into the jaws of the wolf.

Slowly a dagger rose within the young knight's field of vision. Its blade curved and twisted was formed into that of a dragon's tail and glinted in the firelight as if it was winking as him mischievously. The obsidian handle, carefully carved into the head of the snarling beast, was clutched in the strangled hold within the tan feminine fingers of the Dark Queen and seemed to be anxious for the taste of freshly spilled blood.

It didn't take but a moment for the world to halt on its axis as horrifying realization dawned within the young knight's dull mind. "No!"  He screamed and tried to scramble away only to be flung backwards onto his back.

"You see, men. I think-" Regina glanced around the room at her army to make sure she had their complete attention."Young stallions with too much spirit." Another wave of magic tingled in the air and the thick britches that covered his lower half disappeared, exposing his shame for all to see. The Dark Queen chuckled in amusement at his pathetic manhood. "Should be gelded." 

* * *

Throughout the castle, screams were heard their sounds sending shivers down spines and goose pimples across flesh. Some of the younger occupants jumped in fright with all the alertness of a herd of startled deer whilst the other more seasoned ones simply lowered their heads, silently praying to Hades that the poor soul's death would be swift.

 

 


	2. Inner Turmoil

Porcelain skin glowed brightly in twilight's eerie blue luminescence, causing it to stand out dramatically against the monochrome background of the stone castle wall. With soft milky hands clutched tightly around the frigid moist railing and body clad in a flowing ivory gown. The Swan Queen had all the elegance and manifestation of an demigoddess descended from the tops of Mount Olympus. The soul warming ray of hope in the consuming darkness. A savior if you will but like most appearances it was deceiving. A beautiful lie in the sea of harsh truths, she was their Golden Swan and the Dark Queen's golden goose. Everyone gazed upon her in admiration whilst familiar sea-green irises reflected back at her in disgust.

Little did the fools know that their preferred Queen was drowning, tangled in and dragged down by the inky tendrils of a forced masquerade. No escape beckoned. No aid offered. She really should not be surprised. After all, who would willingly go against the Dark Queen's wishes.

Her eyes glazed in thought and ample chest ascending and descending with the evening tide.

The bitter Autumn breeze ran through silken curls like a lover's caress causing strands of gold to tickle delicate feminine features but even with that slight irradiation, Emma failed to acknowledge it. She had been long deadened to the world around her.

Emotionally, physically, forever numb.

Eyelids slipped closed in an vain attempt to will a sensory depraved body to life. To drink in the approaching freezing night air and feel its harsh touch against quivering flushed skin. Hoping beyond hope that the sweet relief of pain would come. Lids fluttered open. She should have known better then to hope.

A final ragged breath escaped thin pink lips and a weary body turned toward the entrance of the chambers.

Three lite candles illuminated the area giving the impression of a warm welcoming atmosphere. An illusion, a crippling beautiful illusion. A deep sigh. Shoulders sagged, the ever present dark gray cloud of loneliness weighing down heavily upon her very being. In the centre an enormous bed stood covered in layers of quilts and rare furs although the piece of furniture might as well have been made of freshly fallen snow. Every night she laid those corn silk curls upon a goose-down pillow, the young queen could not help but to feel frail and forlorn.

She glanced around the room until eyes finally landed on the small desk in the corner. Another sigh. She had not written her mother since the ritual and in all purity she still did not wish to.

She thought back to when her mother first told her about the marriage, it had been arranged since her birth to unite the White with the Dark Kingdom. She had weep. Tears, large and flowing, seared bitter paths down flushed cheeks.

Betrayed and deceived by the people she loved the most, an anguished soul drew inward; closing the metaphorical doors to everyone and anyone around. Yes, she would play the pretty princess. The barging coin, representing the White Kingdom; specifically created to barter for their pitiful lives. So, in a mental daze she was bathed, preempted, and dressed in a golden wedding gown and given away to the highest bidder.

After the wedding ceremony, another horrifying revelation was whispered into her ears. She recalled the blank expression on her mother's face when the explanation came to a conclusion and the one of pure shock upon her own. It was not enough that she had to go through the agonizing process of being forced into a loveless union but now it was all about the bedding ritual. An ancient practice that would set both kingdoms' minds at ease. She snorted. As if she was some sort of untrustworthy whore, if they only knew how guarded she was growing up they would have never even demanded such a thing.

But it was what her people demanded and that, she was told, was all that mattered.

So, two nights later she found herself laid out upon an offering table like a sacrificial lamb and looking onward with horror filled eyes as her flower was plucked within a room full of complete strangers. Her purity wiped above their brows and her mother's womb. Humiliation complete utter humiliation, if she could have crawled under a rock and never seen the light of day she would have.

Now that she pondered about it she should have never made that wish because was this not a glorified rock? A place where she was hidden from the outside world like a treasured trinket. Some would argue that she should be grateful to live in such luxury. She scoffed at such ignorant thinking.

A bird in a gilded cage was still a bird in a cage.

She glided to the table, gently lowering herself into the unoccupied cherry wood chair, hands reached for a parchment and quill.

* * *

Candle marks burned onward till the full moon's light peeked through heavy curtains.

Emma stared down at the blank parchment, with a small hand hovering a quill centimeters above, her appearance was seemingly calm, however, inwardly it was a different matter. Her restless mind running through all the things she wanted to tell her mother. But how does one tell their mother that they were miserable? That the only time that they were allowed out of their chambers was when the the last rays of sunlight peered through the pines. That anyone that had anything remotely resembling a cock betwixt their legs was forbidden to even cast a mere glance upon her form.

It had been two moon cycles since she arrived at the Dark Queen's castle and not once had she been touched intimately or other wise. Was she not good enough for the Dark Queen's attention? Was she that unworthy that she did not even deserve a glance from the ever regal Regina, Queen of the Dark kingdom?

A growl and the quill went flying across the room.

"Well, someone has a temper." A gruff feminine voice shattered the silence like delicate glass.

Emma's body jolted in alarm and a few deep breaths were pulled through flared nostrils. "Red." She twisted around to glare at the unwanted visitor in a more personal level. The other occupant stood meters from her with a mischievous grin spread across full lips. Their shapely body was clad in a deep scarlet cape and hair falling down around milky shoulders in loose raven curls, one would have to be blind to not notice the raw beauty of this woman.

The blonde's pink lips tightened in attempt to hold back a smile. "How many times must I remind you to make your presence known before you enter my chambers?"

The laughter halted but the grin widened. "Numerous, but I do so love to watch you leap in fright."

A snort. "Haven't you gotten anything else better to do?"

"I do, but is it so wrong for an old wolf to actually want to see her little pup." Calloused hands were placed on each side of Emma's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Red was 'given' to White family by the Dark Queen herself as sort of companion guard mixture to the little princess when she was only five summers old.

When the brunette first arrived she was frigid, infuriated, and barely said more than a handful of words to anyone that is until those lightning blue eyes of hers first landed upon the tiny form of the White Kingdom's Princess. Little Emma had been galloping through the castle one Winter's day when her foot landed the wrong and sent the tiny girl tumbling forward onto the cracked hard stone.

Red, whom had been standing nearby, could only sit back and watch in horror as the whole thing took place.

But when a loud pained wail rang out, snapping her out of the shock induced daze, did she rush over to the fallen princess she began scanning and sniffing for any sign of an injury. The wounded look upon the child's face was enough to melt coldest of hearts.

From then on where Emma was, Red was sure to be near and everyone had knowledge of this. They also knew that behind that dark beauty lay a beast that if riled would not hesitate to kill if someone were foolish enough to threaten a certain blond haired pup.

The White Queen was always compassionate of course, but with the duties of being the Queen taking up her days and most of her nights little time was spared for the princess. So, the werewolf unknowingly became a surrogate mother of sorts to her. Emma followed her everywhere like a tiny shadow. Doing everything and anything that the wolf did or at least attempted to. Red was her invincible hero, that could do anything and everything in those naive curious eyes which if truth be told amused the older woman, not to mention other people, to no end.

* * *

Caught up in the inner musings, Emma failed to reply that is until a finger began tapping against her left temple.

"What troubles that wandering mind of yours?"

A deep sigh and blonde curls were leaned back against a well-muscled abdomen, green eyes looked upward only to be almost blindly by a brightly lite grin. "I think the better question is; what isn't?"

The woman behind her sniffed. "Your existence still being ignored?"

Not trusting her voice, Emma merely nodded. The grip on her shoulders became tighter.

A moment later soft lips brushed against were a finger used to be. "Do not fret my little pup she will come around eventually. That I vow." Red pulled back and began strolling towards the exit. "Now, I must be off. I shall let Rose know that it is time for your nightly bath."

The doors slipped shut with a sharp click leaving the room blanketed in a deafening silence.

Emma closed her eyes tightly and sighed mournfully. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, chestnut irises stared down at crimson hands in mild fascination. Having been on her skin for more than half a candlemark, the blood had already begin to dry around the edges causing the sensitive area between fingers to become irradiated. Nostrils flared as they took in the trace amounts of copper lacing the air; the scent was both exciting and revolting to the Dark Queen. Every since she was a little girl and witnessed her father gutting a freshly slain stag she had always been intrigued by the life giving liquid.

She recalled with fondness how it sluggishly dripped down the coarse brown fur to the forest floor below where it pooled into a neatly formed puddle, staining the leaves and filling the air with that distinctive metallic scent that even a ten winters old made her shiver. Regina smiled warmly. Ah pleasant memories.

"You were always such a messy child." An amused voice sounded from behind.

Regina's head snapped up in surprise, curious eyes immediately landing on another figure occupying the entrance, almost instantly full red lips broke out into a wicked smile. "Mother." The word sounded smooth as satin in the silent room.

A devilish grin and the woman began strolling forward, the midnight blue corseted dress that covered her pale skin dragging the floor, creating the illusion that she was floating on air. "Hello, my love. How have you been?" The older woman wrapped her daughter in a tight constrictive hug.

Regina gently withdrew and her eyelids narrowed as her still bloodied arms crossed. "I've been well, but I must ask; where have you been? It has been years, Mother."

"Oh darling, you know your Mother has a gypsy soul." And that was the explanation, no more, no less, which was fine by the Dark Queen for she had no desire to know what her mother had been up to.

Onyx orbs stared deeply into amber for a moment then softened a bit. "I've missed you, Mother."

Cora laid a soft hand gently upon Regina's cheek. "And I you. Now go and wash up, darling. You stink of peasant sweat and fear." The elder scrunched her nose in faux disgust.

Regina rolled her eyes heavenward, but obediently her feet padded their way to a well-placed bucket and plunged her soiled limbs into the lukewarm water with enough force to send a wave of the clear liquid clashing onto the floor. It was childish, yes, but she could not help it she absolutely loathed that her Mother could still command her like this. She was a queen for Zesus' sake not some petulant child. Regina looked down at the bucket and watched as the clean water turned carnelian. A deep sigh. Why must everyone choose to defy her? Was she not a fair queen to them? Did she not provide all that they asked her for? She felt anger bubble within and without realizing what she was doing began scrubbing her skin harder. Of course, she did. The ungrateful mongrel earlier wanted and needed for nothing then had the gall to deliberately disobey her right in front of face no less. She should have had him castrate himself in front of Emma instead of doing it behind closed doors, but even the mere thought of those pure doe-like eyes upon a man's cock made her tremble with rage. Emma and her eyes were hers and only hers.  

Once fully cleaned she turned back to the other woman whilst drying her hands with a strip of cloth. "Mother, you never did inform me of the reason why you are actually here."

Cora who had been watching her daughter from the corner as emotions played out across her face, raised a brow and let out a light laugh that never failed to send shivers up and down weaker spines rang out. "Is it not oblivious, my love. I merely came to meet your new blushing bride."


	3. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up, Cora is very creepy in this chapter.  
> Warning: Incest undertones

The answer slithered its unwelcome slimy way into sensitive ears causing the ever stoic queen to physically cringe. She had been secretly hoping since the unity that her mother would not have received word but alas her fretting was all in vain. The people demanded a grand wedding and against her better judgement, that's what was reluctantly afforded to them. Now, her mother, probably from the mouth of a lowly peasant, learned of her little 'secret'.

 _Lovely, s_ he had to quite literately force herself not to groan. She was never going to hear the end of this.  _  
_

"Regina, darling, are you certain that you're well?" The woman in question blinked rapidly, clearing clouded vision and mind, it was then she noticed the two shinning amber orbs staring back at her in obvious look of amusement. Regina frowned in confusion not knowing the jest of the situation.

Cora for her part was tickled to no end at witnessing her daughter so uncharacteristically out of sorts but after a few glorious moments she decided to take pity upon the girl. "You've been boring holes into my face for the last few flame flickers now."

Try as she might the brunette could not help the blush that crept onto her cheeks. "Apologies, Mother."

A hum of disapproval and a moment of silent passed. "Well, where is this precious jewel you keep so obsessively tucked away?"

In all purity, she had no desire to permit the elder woman any where adjacent to her wife. Her mother always did like to share and the mere thought of those cruel hands on her things was just too much. She shuttered. Emma was her wife, her queen, her prize but mostly she was simply  _hers._ The soiled damp rag was twisted until palms burned painfully. "It is late mother, surly you can wait till morn." The suggestion came out through gritted teeth.

The elder grimaced, none too pleased about her daughter's decision. "And how shall I know that you won't whisk the little swan away whilst I slumber?"

A delicate throat swallowed thickly and Regina looked towards the elder holding an unblinking gaze with a look of determination. "You have my word."

The pair once more lapsed into silence until. Arms flew upward in defeat, making Regina jump in surprise. "Oh, very well if I must." Suddenly an index finger pointed towards Regina and eyes narrowed. "But I shall see this girl come morn's light. Is that clear?"

Another sigh. "Yes, Mother."

Thin pink lips broke out into a satisfied smile "Good girl, now tell me do you at least have some sort of entertainment arranged for me."

Childlike excitement flashed across those obsidian orbs and delicate features twisted into dark amusement giving the younger woman an almost manic look. "Oh yes, Mother, the Gods must be truly with you today for I just recently acquired a new pet this evening."

Intrigued, Cora quirked a finely shaped brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Trained?"

A wicked smirk pulled crimson lips upward. "No, but I personally tore the wildness from his loins so he should cooperate with minimum complaint."

Pleased at the recent news, hands clapped together. "Good girl, now I grow restless and am in dire need of some sort of," A throat cleared. "release. Would you be a dear and take me to this pet of yours." Regina nodded, gesturing toward the exit. "Of course, mother right this way."

They made their way out in comfortable silence, each step was taken in sync despite their eyes being trained forward.

* * *

 

Heavy oak doors were heaved open by two thickly muscled guards allowing mother and daughter to enter. Regina wrinkled her nose in the disgust. The overwhelming pungent musky air was thick and always seemed to cling to your person like a drowning rat. Yes, she had been down here numerous times but the scent always seemed to get to her the most. Also there was the underlining feeling of death in this place that tickled the hair on the back of your neck and caused gooseflesh to break out upon your skin.

The pair descended the stone steps unhurriedly one by one until they reached the entrance to a dark hallway illuminated only by small torches aligning the walls. Confidently the two strolled down it to a door at the very end was reached. With a small amount of strength, Regina pushed the door open until the whole area came into view.

The entire room was stone from the ceiling to the hay covered flooring but it was what was in the centre that drew the women's attention, hanging from two short chains embedded into the frigid grim thick wall a young man a swung from tightly bound wrists. With straining arms high above his head and legs stretched to their maxim length, he was presented to the women like a sacrifice. Regina walked forward, each step echoing throughout the room, halting a couple of meters from the man. Her eyes darkened at the the scent and sight of blood, eyes slid downward to the source. She sniffed in amusement. The stallion was now a gelding.

The elder smiled warmly and glided over until she was centimeters behind the brunette. Her surprisingly strong arms wrapped around a shapely waist, pulling the brunette close, she rested a delicately shaped chin on the crook of Regina's neck. "Watch, my darling, watch as the blood drains from his loins and trails down his legs to the ground." The Dark Queen shivered at her mother's tone. When had she become like her? Gods know she tried ruthlessly not to but here she was following in her mother's footsteps. Suddenly feeling ashamed at what she did to the man she lowered her eyes not willing to look any longer. 

She felt her mother smile widen. "Do not be ashamed, my love, for you see his blood is worth less than the filth it lands upon." Still eyes stayed downward.

Cora growled, patience growing thin. "Look at him!" When still she was met with disobedience, the older woman reprimanded Regina with a quick painful bite to the back of the neck. Regina hissed but dared not move. "Do not be weak! Now, look. at. him."

Finally dark eyes shot upward and landed on the dying man. "Good girl." Cora cooed, using a thumb to rub circles on a taut stomach. "Now, look at how pathetic he truly is. He is nothing but a worm beneath your feet but he foolishly struts around masquerading as  _your_  superior." The grip tightened around Regina's midsection. "You must show him my darling, you must show him whom is queen. Whom rules this land. Whom is the person that holds his very body and spirit in their grasp." Every whom was being spat out through bared teeth like a curse.

Facial features hardening in disgust, she stepped out of Cora's grasp toward the only other figure in the room. Behind her, a smile broke out into a proud sadistic grin. "That's it, my darling, now go on show your mother the proper way we deal with peasants."

Anxious to honor her mother, a heaving chest puffed outward in a determination. "Yes, mommy." The childish name rolling unconsciously off her tongue before she could stop herself.

Long feminine fingers splayed out on her right hand and purple smoke surrounded the limp in a thick miniature fog for a moment then just as rapidly cleared leaving behind a coiled bullwhip."Wake, you useless cur!" The serpentine piece of leather uncurled falling onto the floor below with a soft thump.

His eyelids sluggishly slipped open revealing clouded pupils. The gaze once bright with youth was now dulled by pain and exhaustion yet the young man unknowingly looked death in the eye.

Flashes of the young man staring at her wife with eyes dripping with lust, of that red tongue licking dry chapped lips and of those stubby fingers grabbing a hardening cock filled her mind fueling the carefully caged rage inside. It felt as if liquid fire was injected it her veins. He must suffer. He must die. She is mine.  _Mine!_  Teeth bared, Regina growled lowly in her throat sounding anything but human.

"You look upon my wife with that lusty gaze of yours and you have the gall to look me in the eye!" The whip came down with a sharp crack slicing through fabric and skin. Confined in the shadows predatory eyes twinkled with mirth and shark like teeth bared. "Well now this is interesting." It was whispered so low that only the person that's lips it fell from heard. Cora chuckled lightly. Yes, jealousy, jealousy will indeed drive a person mad.

"My..my lor.." An arm came down bringing the whip right along with it. Once again cloth and flesh were shredded. "I am not your Lord." The sentence was punctuated with a crack. "You thought you could please her with that stubby little cock of yours!" The young man's face contorted in agony, body bowing and heels digging into the wall behind. Inwardly, he prayed to the Gods above that they would at least grant him the mercy of unconsciousness.

No such plea was heeded, once again the Gods turned their backs on the young man leaving him to the Dark Queen's wrath. Tonight he would feel every last stroke of that unforgiving whip until the last breath was pulled into that now empty chest.

Another crack and blood sprayed across the room splattering Regina in the face and mouth. She licked plump lips and her core pulsated as a distinctive metallic twang burst upon her tongue. She groaned wanting nothing more than to shove a hand up her royal gown and fuck herself right at that very moment.

The whipping continued for at least two more candlemarks until boredom finally sat in.

The room once grey stone now looked as though it had been dipped in red paint. The air before musky and stale now was invaded by the strong scent of copper.

Head cocked to the side like a curious puppy, Regina watched with rapt fascination as warm crimson liquid pooled from deep ragged cuts and seeped into already soiled clothing. She shuddered, sifting foot to foot as another twinge was felt from below.

Cora glided over to her daughter placing a hand on a trembling forearm catching Regina's attention. Amber met pools of onyx and a smile broke out across Cora's lips, she leaned forward giving the young lingering kiss on the cheek. "Good girl." It was breathed into Regina's ear causing goose pimples to break out across her flesh. It was then Regina knew it was time to leave before her mother's darkness intoxicated her fully. "I grow weary, mother, I trust you will take care of this." A nod to the dying man.

"But of course, go you must slumber." Another kiss was place on Regina's forehead. "Oh, and darling do take care of yourself I practically smell your lust from here." She gave Regina a light pat on the behind spurring her onward and with a puff of purple smoke the dark queen was gone leaving the poor soul's fate in the hands of her mother.

A hand waved in front of the man, cloaking him in crimson smoke, healing and cleansing wound after wound. Once the last scratch was mended and the last drop of blood washed away heavy lids pried opened. Grateful eyes fell upon the beautiful older woman mere centimeters from himself and his lips turned upward in a lazy smile. The Gods had heard his prayers, he had been spared. "Than...thank..." He went to voice his gratitude eyes, but as his eyes locked onto the woman's form once more and he got a better, clear view of her the smile from before fanished. He knew this woman. Knew her all too well. Had heard her name whispered in the shadows. Seen the faces of hardened warhorses drain white at the mere mention of it. Smelled the overwhelming scent of death in this very dungeon after one of her rare visits. "N..no..no."

Watching as recognition dawned in those blurry eyes, a smirk broke out into a devious Cheshire grin. "Now, my pet, the real fun begins."

That's when he did the only thing he could do. Scream.

* * *

A dark essence consumed the chambers like a ravenous beast devouring everything in sight only to disappear just as rapidly as it came, leaving only the Dark Queen in its wake. Swiftly, she strolled over to the enormous bed standing in the centre and laid down fully on the soft furs. Not having the time or the patience for foreplay she quickly magicked the heavy gown away revealing the flawless tanned skin hidden underneath. A sure steady hand skipped over all other pleasure points searing an invisible path downward until they met their throbbing goal. With her index and middle finger she began circling her nearly painfully swollen button rapidly. Regina's white teeth sunk into a bottom lip and chocolate eyes rolled upward in bless. "Gods," Still, even though the pleasure was great her body pleaded for more-always more. She side-glanced the reflective glass across the room and a dark thought crossed her mind causing a groan to fall from plump lips.  _Godsdamn it!_

"Mi..Mirror show me my wife now!"

Knowing by instinct that now was not the time to speak the mirror obediently followed his queen's order.

A vision came into view of elegantly decorated room, the whole area was made of perfectly cut stone whilst the floor itself like the rest of the castle bore the Dark Kingdom's signature inky marble. In each corner, statues of various goddesses stood ever watchful of their mistress's vulnerable form. Regina immediately recognized the area as the bathing chambers of her wife.

Submerged within the depths of tediously prepared water laid the Golden Queen herself with corn silk curls splayed out across milky shoulders and baby pink lips parted in a contented sigh. Her bosom just barely cloaked in bubbles and rose petals while to her left standing waist deep with a sponge clutched in a tiny hand, a young dark haired house slave caressed the silken skin of her lady with the utmost care.

Moisture flooded Regina's already drenched core and her unoccupied hand unconsciously came upward to palm a full breast, fingers tweaking a stiff nipple underneath. Despite the mirror being a good distance away, she could just make out the flaring of nostrils and a shy pink tongue peaking through lips. Her need growing, she could not take it any longer and with one swift movement two digits were plunged deep within heated wetness and a steady pace immediately began, all the while keeping her gaze trained on the reflection.

Regina's eyes slipped closed letting image upon image invade the conscious of her own long onyx nails and pure white teeth sinking deeply within virginal pale flushed skin, bringing forth the life's blood that flowed just beneath the surface. She moaned, picking up pace. The palm of her hand now slamming into the swollen bundle of nerves. Shots of pleasure coursed through her body causing it to arch upward into a hunter's bow. The muscles along her forearm and abdomen burning like fire with every stroke. The wrist of her right arm protested its strain by sending shock waves of dull pain through the bucking body making her take short breaks in between rapid thrusts. Still the fantasy continued of the Golden Queen bending to her will, begging upon fallen knees for a mercy that would not come. She pinched her nipple roughly.

And that was all it took.

Swift and nearly violent her climax hit with the force of a midsummer storm. Wave upon wave of tingling desire ravaged a sweat slicked body, leaving Regina breathless. "Oh Gods, Emma." She breathed the name of her wife with every muscle clench until the last flutter. She laid there a moment then sighed suddenly feeling drowsy, she carefully pulled her fingers out feeling a slight gush behind them. Finally when a rapidly beating heart calmed and a breath was captured. Eyelids slipped closed allowing Morpheus take her into the sweet abyss.

* * *

 

**TBC..**

 


	4. The Queen of Hearts

Dawn came and with its refreshing embrace also followed the bitter promise of winter. Cold thick frost covered every blade of grass in a sheen of white giving the illusion of freshly fallen snow and in the royal fields the enormous feather legged horses crushed through it blowing out puffs of air like furred dragons. In the stables, early morning laborers whom been out since the first ray of sunlight appeared through the pines worked non-stop seemingly not bothered by the unforgiving frigid bite of the pre-winter air nipping harshly at their skin. Some even having sweat upon their brows.

Inside the cozy confines of the castle, however, it was a drastically different scene.

Burrowed within several layers of thick snow bear pelts and beautifully hand woven quilts, Emma slumbered with only the tip of her nose sticking out for fresh air. Even at eighteen Autumns she still slept with the wildness of a child with bent limps sprawled out in awkward angles and hair splayed tickling, heating her neck. She would make quite the sight if one could see her but ever since she was a child she insisted on being covered from head to toe. At the time, her mother found it rather humorous and began calling Emma her little caterpillar which in turn would aggravate the little girl to no end prompting a squeal and a "I'm not a whum!" followed by a rather adorable stomp of a tiny foot. The White Queen would just laugh harder at the her little girl's antics.

She also had a tendency to sleep rather deeply.

Which was the main reason why at the moment, the sleeping queen failed to notice the chamber doors being pushed open nor was she aware of the feet padding nearer and nearer. Once they came to a halt right beside Emma's head a soft feminine laugh echoed throughout the room at the humorous sight and in the next candle flicker she found herself jolted awake rudely by the sudden uncovering of her face. Bright sunlight reached corneas, blinding and confusing the blonde for a moment.

"It's time to wake my little pup." Red grinned at the sight, she always did love waking up Emma ever since she found out that her pup was anything but a morning person.

Emma groaned, tugging the covers back. "Go. Away."

Red chuckled, placing a hand on what she assumed was a shoulder and shook. "Come on, pup, you need to get up or your 'beloved' wife will be very cross. "

The furs were tossed exposing a scowling face. "Why on earth would she be cross?" Emma's eyelids slammed back shut whilst the rest of her face scrunched as if she caught whiff of something vile. "Could you at least close the curtains?"

A head shake. "I'm afraid not, your highness."

Emma huffed and commenced her ranting. "Gods above, has the cock even crowed yet? Why on earth did she want me up at this dreadful candle mark?"

"I know naught but you best make haste." The brunette teased, placing a hand on the younger woman's messed head and running her fingers through blonde locks. Emma sneered, not amused at being forced out of her warm cocoon, she pushed her body upward onto her elbows. "But it's cold." She whined, sounding more like the little princess Red first met then the ever regal golden queen.

Growing tired of the queen's childish behavior, the brunette shot her a stern glare.

Emma cringed. Yes, it was amusing when other people received that 'look' but when it was directed towards her, she had to fight the urge to place protective hands over her behind. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up." She sat up fully and began fluffing pillows to cushion her back.

Pleased at the show of obedience, a smug grin broke out across the crimson lips and the she wolf motioned behind her to an unseen person. Taking this as her cue, Rose seemed to materialize out of nowhere carrying a breakfast tray and with practiced ease she settled the contents over Emma's lap. She glanced down at her queen, giving her a warm smile when she felt those sea-green eyes upon her face. "Will that be all, your majesty?"

Emma looked down at the hand-made plate loaded with varies foods and nodded. "Oh yes of course, if anymore were added one would argue that Molly was trying to fatten me up like a winter solstice goose." She jested with the young maid referring to the castle's elderly cook.

The women broke out into a fit of giggles, knowing all too well about Molly's nearly obsessive need to keep everyone fed. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, may I present to you the ever regal golden goose." Red laughed and mock bowed.

Emma retaliated by sticking her tongue out which to her dismay only prompted more laughs.

Taking a deep breath to quell the giggles, Rose strolled over to the closet. "What do you want to wear today, your majesty."

The blonde hummed in thought. "I haven't a clue." Sea-green located the brunette. "Red?"

"Wear the emerald one with the golden trim." A finely shaped eyebrow rose in question causing Red to shrug. "It is elegant yet casual and since we're both in the dark this morn it is also safe."

Satisfied by the answer the golden queen raised an arm and flicked her hand rapidly, signaling to the girl her final decision. Rose nodded back then carefully reached into the closet and plucked the expensive fabric off the rack. She held it up for a moment, running calloused hands over its soft texture, she finally sighed longingly at it. Must be nice being a queen. She snorted in mild jealousy.

Placing the dress on her forearm, she walked over to the medium sized oak dresser nearby and yanked open the first drawer revealing corset upon corset hand-made of course, from the finest materials. Long fingers rifled through the stack, and unblinking eyes looked carefully over each, until the right once was finally located.

Corset and dress in hand, Rose walked across the room making it by the bed just in time to see the last bit of morsel being shoved through perfect teeth.

Placing the dress on the end of the bed, Rose waited patiently for the food to be chewed and the signaling nod to be carried out.

Once the tray was removed, Emma swung her legs over the side only to hiss a moment later when bare feet came into contact with the freezing marble floor below. "Gods, it's cold in here." Placing a fist on each side of her hips, she pushed upward balancing her weight onto slight shaky legs. She walked a few steps forward until she came to an floor length mirror and halted.

The lady in waiting came up behind her mistress and begin tugging at the night dress, sliding it with the utmost care upward and over her mistress's head.

Once Emma was all the way exposed, The blonde wrinkled her nose in disdain but said nothing as the red head walked back over. Every since she was a little girl Emma loathed those things. Their tight embrace felt more like an tether then an fashion accessory. Sure hands lingered unnecessarily long over Emma's pale flawless skin as they placed the fabric over full breasts and a taut torso.

And so the torture began.

With every yank of the thread Emma's breath hitched, the constrictive material taking always little by little with each tug. White teeth gritted, a slight twinge of pain was already shooting through her ribs. Finally after what felt like a lifetime it came to an end and the dress was tugged over her form.

"Rose, leave us for a moment." Came a command from across the room.

Emma turned her head towards Red whom was still perched upon the bed seemingly forgotten and questioning eyes scanned over the older woman. The she wolf's face was a blank mask, telling nothing but holding in everything. Behind, unseen by Emma, Rose nodded at the wolf then turned to her queen so that she was in Emma's line of vision and curtsied. She left with purpose and haste, shutting the doors with a sharp click.

* * *

A deafening silence blanketed the room that is until curiosity became too much for the blonde. Emma raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the older woman. "You had something you wish to speak to me about?"

Red let out a ragged sigh, running hands over the skirt covering thighs. "Yes, I wish to speak to you about Rose."

Emma's head jerked back a bit and her facial features scrunched together in confusion. "Rose? What about her? Is she alright? She seemed fine."

"You do not see the way she looks at you?"

Emma's face colored in mild frustration."What are you going on about?"

"She gazes at you with desire in her eyes, Emma, it must stop."

"You must be mistaken, her gaze is only that of admiration nothing more, nothing less and farther more you know perfectly well that it is normal for someone of her status to look at me like that. I am a queen after all." Emma tried to explain but even to her own ears it sounded halfhearted and weak because truth be told she had her suspicions about the girl.

Red pushed upward from the bed, striding over to the younger woman and took delicate hands into her own. She waited patiently until those sea-green locked onto her own."You may be a queen, pup, but you seem to forget that I am a wolf. I can smell her want for you, Emma, and I can also hear her heart pick up when your flesh is exposed." Emma glanced away, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Listen to me." Red reached up and grabbed Emma's chin roughly, snatching the queen's head back to look into those feral eyes once more. " _Listen_. To. Me. You must put an end to it."

"How-"

"I do not care. Send her away, demote her, but Emma something must be done before the girl does something foolish." The greater threat hung in the air like a toxic cloud. Emma, although young was not naive, she had heard the rumors of Regina's wrath and she knew that if/when the dark queen should ever find out the girl would no doubt be killed. A large lump formed in her throat and Emma could feel tears prickle at the corners of her now deep green eyes. She was familiar with very few people in this castle so to lose one over something so mundane as an infatuation was almost too much for the young queen to bare.

Seeing seer anguish twisting her pup's face, the brunette pulled Emma into a tight hug. The blonde buried her face in the sea of black hair. "It's not fair, Red"

A few reassuring pats on the back. "I know, pup, I know but it is for the best."

They stood there for a few flame flickers, drinking in each others comfort and aiding one another to move onward. "Come now, dry those eyes so we can tame that wild horse's mane of yours." Emma snorted and stepped away, bringing a slightly shaking hand to her face she wiped away the wetness with her thumb as she took in a steadying breath. "Alright, lets get this over with."

A giggle filled the room.

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the she wolf. "And just what is so funny?"

"You said that very same thing just before you were wed."

"Oh, ha ha you are soo humorous tell me, why are you not a jester again?" Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Before Emma had any time to react, a firm hand slapped across her behind- hard. "Ow!" Automatically reaching down and rubbing the stinging skin soothingly, she looked at the older woman and glared which only prompted a smirk in return. "Just be lucky it was not over my knee."

Emma grumbled but wisely kept her mouth shut as she plopped down in the chair opposite her vanity mirror and table."Well, it's time to be a queen once more." Red snorted, walking up behind Emma, she reached beside her and plucked a soft bristled brush from the table.

And so the preparation for the daily masquerade began.

* * *

Head held high and hands resting daintily across her corseted torso, Emma glided into the the room with all the dignity and grace of the queen she was born to be. Her ever alert sea-green eyes instinctively began scanning the room, ever aware and ever cautious of any danger that might occur. Red had practically drilled this into her brain when she was small.  _Always be prepared. Know your exits and always little one always know your enemy._  Immediately they landed on the main scene.

Sitting to the side of a massive stone fireplace with her back ramrod straight, Regina stared unblinkingly in its mouth. Her usual onyx orbs seemed clouded, distant even, reflecting only the flames in front of them but strangely enough that is not what caught the young queen's eye. No, that honor belonged to the all consuming presence of the woman sitting to the left of Regina. Emma halted a bit in step. She disliked meeting new people and especially disliked it when it was done without a warning. Sea-green eyes squinted to get a better look but from where she stood it was impossible to make out the woman's face.

"Well, come along, dear, don't be shy. I have someone I would like you to meet." An amused voice snapped her back to reality. She blinked rapidly, clearing her vision only to find Regina staring at her, eyes shinning with mirth.

Emma blushed crimson, wringing her hands in sudden discomfort.

The other woman turned her gaze to Emma and laughed lightly. "Oh my, she's a skittish one isn't she? Come child, I do not bite." Emma's heart skipped a beat, why did she have the horrible feeling that there was a hidden  _much_  that belonged at the end of that sentence. Darting her eyes back and forth a bit, she finally made the reluctant decision to move forward.

In a surprisingly chivalrous move, Regina strode over and took one of Emma's hands into her own slightly calloused one then proceeded to escort her towards the only other occupant in the room."My dear, this is my mother Cora, Queen of Wonderland." When the woman came into a clearer view, it was all Emma could do just to breath. Silken auburn hair carefully piled on top of a regal head, lips the deepest of crimson and eyes of golden brown the woman was simply flawless.

But when her eyes locked upon hers the fine hairs on the back of Emma's neck rose. By the Gods, those eyes, Emma shivered. Suddenly an image of a tigress flashed through her mind. Both alluring and dangerous they have captivated many with their beauty but slaughtered them all with their teeth and claws. Emma trembled at the mental comparison. This woman, this ravenous force, this creature of elegant darkness plucked cords deep within her soul she didn't even know existed. Whispering sweet nothings into virgin ears and twisting a naive mind in the most delicious ways.

Raising fluidly to her feet, Cora glided over until she was merely centimeters away from the blonde and just stood there scanning over every ounce of exposed and covered skin that was available to those greedy eyes of hers. Although a some what petite woman, she seemed to overshadow Emma with her presence, making the blonde feel small and weak as if she were nothing more than a newborn kitten. Her spicy exotic scent doing sinful things to Emma's sensory organs making the blonde feel intoxicated and slightly dizzy.

Someone's throat cleared bringing the blonde back to her senses.

Now feeling the weight of two pairs of eyes upon her, Emma blushed, fighting the urge to sift her feet under the elder woman's gaze. "Hello." The timid greeting was low and unsure, sounding more like a squeak of a mouse then the powerful queen she was. An amused open mouthed smile broke out across full lips and Cora reached over only to gently take Emma's chin in a warm hand, she slowly lifted the girl's head."Oh, my darling," She glanced over at Regina. "She is simply adorable."

The younger queen's eyes darted away, her blush deepening in embarrassment. Standing behind her just out of sight, Regina glared, dark eyes shooting daggers at her mother. Cora rolled her eyes in return but then grinned manically when a devious thought came to mind. "We really must get to know one another." The hand slid away from Emma's face only to land on her quivering forearm. "Tell me, dear, how would you like to accompany me on a tour through the royal grounds?"

Even though the warning bells going off in her head were borderline deafening, Emma beamed at the mention of going outside. "Ye-" She winced when suddenly nails dug into her back."Mother, I'm not sure that is such a good idea." The warning was silent but all too clear.

"Oh nonsense, Regina." Cora waved her hand dismissing her daughter altogether. "You simply can not keep the poor girl caged in her rooms forever." The elder woman took one of Emma's hands in to her own. "Now, come along, dear, we have much to discuss." She gave Emma a gentle tug towards the exit and looped an arm through the blondes when they were side by side, guiding them into step.

Just when they were about to step out of the doors, the elder woman slyly turned her head to look back over the younger queen's shoulder and winked mischievously at her daughter. 

* * *

Regina watched their departure with clenched fists and a heaving chest. With a flick of the wrist she cast a silencing spell over the room and screamed in rage as she picked up the nearest object to her, a crystal vase, and hurled it against the wall. Shards of glass, rose petals, and droplets of water rained down blanketing the far corner with debris. Feeling slightly better, she lifted the spell. "Graham!"

A enormous man clad in thick furs seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Yes, my Lord."

"My mother and wife are outside, I want you to trial them and if you should see anything remotely suspicious do not dwindle or even think come to me immediately. Is that clear?" Graham nodded, his deep brown eyes flashing with something unknown. He made a step towards the exit. "Oh and Graham," He paused, jerking his head back. "Do make sure you stay out of sight."

"Yes, my Lord." He gave a slight bow then left, leaving an angered Regina alone with her thoughts. After a moment, she plopped down in the nearest chair and let out a ragged sigh. Damn her mother and damn Emma for being so naive. She swore under her breath, the unfamiliar feeling of guilt gnawing at her gut.

"Godsdamn it!" Regina slumped feeling as if she'd just sent a lamb into the jaws of a wolf.

* * *

 

TBC...


	5. Apples

With arms linked, the two women glided peacefully through the corridors, taking their time to chat and quip about the odd people who hastily strode past. "My daughter must have no need for looks." The older woman whispered grimacing when a particularly ugly man in armor nodded respectfully at them. Beside her a small smile tugged at the corner of pink lips, Emma turned her head, eyes shining with merriment, she just barley managed to catch the giggle threatening to burst out of those lips. Perhaps, her first impression of Cora was wrong, this woman hadn't been nothing but delightful this entire evening. She was amusing, warm, and not as frigid as most people probably assumed.

"Everything is just so drab." The older woman frowned, glancing around at the numerous monotone backgrounds.

"Yes, I wish Regina preferred lighter colors but these tones seem to please her." She sighed deeply when a particular memory came to surface. It was on full moon cycle after she'd arrived at the castle and she was perched upon the golden throne beside the Dark Queen as per-usual when one of the nobleman brought up the subject of color.

* * *

 

_"Bri..brighter c..colors would do..do wonders for the castle, my Lord, and would brighten the moods of the staff." Obsidian irises stared at him, stripping flesh from bone they peered into his very soul. "Brighter colors?" A deep throaty chuckle sounded through plump crimson lips. "Ye..yes, my Lord." He bowed his head in a mixture of fear and respect._

_She leisurely lifted her hand, in the next second purple is surrounding the man, he begins to float limply in the air. "What makes you think I care about the moods of my staff?" The man's wide eyes darted around as if searching for a clue as to what to say next._

_"My Lord." Emma called to her wife in a small voice._

_Regina's gaze darted away from her prey only to lock onto two light green orbs, Emma shivered, she loathed looking the other woman in the eye. "Yes, my Queen."_

_"I think Philip was just making a kind suggestion."_

_Regina's dark eyes lifted away Emma's to once again land on the man. "Oh, is that so?" He nodded vigorously. "Well perhaps," She frowned deeply, gaze darting over his face. "Philip was it? Should keep his opinions to himself." The dark queen flicked her wrist slamming the man against the nearest wall, plump lips twisting in a satisfied smirk at hearing the sickening thump and a horrified gasp from the golden queen._

* * *

 "Well, you must tell her." The voice beside her snapped her back to the present.

"I'm afraid she won't listen to me." Her face deflated, eyes lowering to the floor.

A hand waved dismissively. "Oh, nonsense I shall tell her then."

Emma halted mid-step, turning her head she looked at the woman with slight hope. "Would you?" Cora smiled at the younger woman giving her a reassuring pat on the hand."Of course, my dear." Those dark eyes twinkled mischievously. "After all, perhaps brighter colors will brighten her mood as well."

The younger woman's small smile spread into a wide grin. "Perhaps." They both laughed simultaneously, beginning their track once again. Once they reached the exit leading towards the gardens, Emma couldn't help but quicken her pace. Sunshine beamed down, kissing Emma's face with it's warmth. Suddenly feeling very childlike, she clutched the long skirt, lifting it a bit above the ground just before sprinting over to the tree, glancing up she stared at the perfect crimson apples dangling, they were more like a paintings than actual fruit. She imagined how they must taste, crisp and sweet with a touch of tartness. Mouth watering, stomach grumbling, she extended her arms high into the air only to frown when she realized the fruit was just out of reach.

"My daughter would absolutely loathe if someone plucked one of her precious apples." Cora's voice echoed from behind causing Emma to snap her arms downward looking very much like a child getting caught doing something naughty. The older woman chuckled at the reaction before waving a hand. Red smoke swirled around one of the apples, plucking it from the tree, it floated lazily downward until it was floating right in front of Emma's face.

The younger woman just stared at it curiously, not quite sure as to what to do. "Go on, take it." Cora gently encouraged. Smiling, Emma snatched it from the air only to gaze down at it.

"Well, take a bite. It shan't harm you, you know."

Needing no farther prompting, Emma raised the fruit, mouth already anticipating the deliciousness that awaited, she crunched down into it and wasn't disappointed when an onslaught of flavors burst upon her tongue. It was single most delicious thing she's ever consumed. A fruit from the Gods, she kept looking at it before taking bites to measure just how much was left.

The older woman nearby watched onward in amusement before walking to stand in front of the blonde. "Do you like it?"

Emma swallowed a mouthful and hummed in pleasure. "It's really good."

Those dark eyes twinkled with mirth. "I can see that." She lifted a hand, wiping some juice dribbling down from the girl's chin away with a swipe of her thumb. Emma blushed before lowering her eyes in embarrassment, she thoughtlessly began to chew the pulp more slowly.

Cora cupped the younger queen's chin gently and lifted it so that sea-green met amber. "Oh, do not be ashamed child it's quite refreshing to see someone with such a healthy appetite." The flush faded quickly upon hearing the reassuring words, and Emma's pink lips tugged into a shy smile.

The hand slipped away, only to loop once more around Emma's arm. "Alright now, come along there's still so much to see." Emma nodding, blonde tress bouncing with the movement just before throwing the core behind them. Witnessing this blunt display of carelessness, the older woman chuckled which was nearly immediately joined by Emma's. Yes, this was turning out to be the most pleasurable day she'd had in moon turns.

Not far away from the two women, ever watchful puppy dog-like eyes drank in the somewhat adorable scene with puzzlement shining within them. Their owner shook his head but commenced his stocking it would do to disobey the his Queen now. When she was such a vile mood. He shivered pondering about the poor soul in the courtroom. No, it certainly was not wise to anger the queen.

* * *

Onyx orbs peered at the reflection before them all the while a tanned hand combed through the thick silky black hair, Regina counted each stroke of the brush and was nearly to a hundred when her mother all but fluttered across the threshold with a sickening gleeful expression spread across her face.

Regina scowled at the behavior nearly slamming the brush down. "I trust you two had a grand time." The statement sounded far from being pleased.

Cora grinned knowing that it would irk her daughter to no end. "Oh it was simply marvelous, darling. The girl is positively delightful. So innocent and curious like a newborn foal."

"Wonderful." The word was forced through clenched teeth.

Her mother tsked in disapproval, reminding Regina of moons past when she would come home with grass stains on a new dress. "Oh now, don't be like that dear. I thought you would be pleased that we're getting along."

"Yes, but your 'getting along' compared to others are two entirely different things." She pointed out, having no need to farther explain why.

The older woman humphed. "Why on earth would I harm that girl when she is your only key to keeping the kingdom."

Regina lifted from herself from the chair and turned in place to look at the other woman dead on. "I owned this kingdom long before the girl was even twinkle in her father's eye."

Cora hummed before nodding in agreement. "Yes, that may be true but if you weren't united to the White Kingdom enemies would no doubt swarm this place like a hive of bees."

Crimson plump lips twisted into a snarl and magic crackled within the room. "They can try."

"Exactly, they can and that's why you need the girl."

A finely shaped brow raised. "And just may I ask why you're so keen on  _my_  wife all of a sudden?" Regina had to question. She didn't like it at all that her mother was around the younger queen so much. After all, she'd seen in the past what her mother could do to someone as naive and innocent as Emma. And it was anything but pretty.

The older woman ignored the question entirely instead she decided with glee to throw her daughter for a loop. "When are you two going to try for an heir?"

Regina sputtered. Of all the things she pondered her mother was going say that was the very last of them. And to mention a heir? What gall! But despite being caught off guard, Regina couldn't help but to muse. An heir. A child formed in a union between light and dark. A scene of a tiny girl with blonde curls and dark shimmering eyes running through the Dark castle, with head tossed back in merriment and tiny feet pumping as her equally gleeful blonde mother chased after her flashed through Regina's mind causing plump lips to involuntary tug upward into a smile.

"Well?" Her mother's voice shattered the image causing the contentment to fall into agitation.

The Dark Queen glared at the older woman before snarling. "How is that any of your business, mother?"

Cora's face mirrored her own. "It's my business because it is my blood which flows through your veins and my linage you carry."

Onyx eyes flashed as Regina clenched her jaw in a look that screamed defiance. "And?" She spat, knowing very well that taunting her mother was like tugging on a tiger's tail. 

"And if you won't produce an heir with your young bride than I shall."

* * *

Still feeling giddy and bit warm from the day's events, Emma felt like she was going to explode if she did not tell someone soon so swiftly she walked over to the writing table before plopping down very unlady-like within the chair. She reached over snatching a blank piece of parchment and a quill from the ink pot. Alright, small butterflies fluttered in her stomach, it was time to write mother. She placed the tip of the quill against the paper, sighing deeply, she began.

_Dear Mama,_

_The dark situation I have endued these last past moon turns is finally looking up. The Gods, bless everyone of them, have finally shown some light upon me for Regina's mother is here. Her name is Cora and she is a kind, humorous, woman. She took it upon herself to drag me from the shadows into the sun. Quite literally and metaphorically. She unknowing fills a hole that was once only reserved for you._

_I miss you mama. Each and every day there is not a moment that goes by that I wish for your presence and guidance._

_Your daughter, Emma_

Loneliness began to prickle at her tear ducts as Emma folded the parchment lovingly. "Rose, give this to the guard at the gate." She carefully handed the girl the letter. "Tell him this is to go straight to the White Queen no one else. Understand?"

The girl curtsied. "Yes, your majesty."

"Very well, be off with you then." Emma dismissed the girl with a wave of a hand.

* * *

**Two nights later(The White Kingdom)**

"No." The word was breathed just before a pale hand crunched the paper within their grasp. This can not be correct. That wrenched woman shouldn't be any where near her daughter. Snow practically growls throwing the item into a roaring fireplace. Sea-green eyes stared into flames for a moment making sure the parchment was fully consumed before darting to the lone maid standing in the darkened corner. "Anna!" The young blonde flinches at the sharpness of the other woman's voice and scurries immediately to the Queen's side. "Yes, your majesty."

"Tell Reginald to ready the horses at once. We must leave for Dark Kingdom immediately." The raven haired queen demanded giving no farther instruction as to why.

"If..if he asks wha..what shall I tell him." The young woman stuttered out when those green eyes bore deeply into her own.

Snow's eyelids narrowed to slits."Tell him to do as he is told or his queen shall be searching for a new commander to lead her army come daybreak." Anna nodded before hurrying out of the room. She didn't know what could have frightened the Snow Queen so, but she wasn't inclined to find out. The handmaiden shuddered thinking of cold emeralds glaring at her.

The White Queen turned on her heel, long white dress whipping with the sharp movement, and hastily began walking toward the bedchambers. After all, there was a long journey ahead and the packing needed to be done in a half a candle mark's time if they were to make it on the time she set.

* * *

 


	6. Predators

Flames crackled, leaping and licking playfully against scorched stone whilst devouring a fresh log of oak ravishingly, they seemed but a child in Regina's eyes. A mischievous, destructive, and always starving child. One who usually calmed the dark queen with its presence yet unnerved her with its nature. But tonight the fire itself might as well have been moons away for the eyes of the queen seen not a flame flicker nor heard a pop of the wood being consumed. Peering deep into the fireplace's depths Regina's inky irises smoldered from both the glow cast off and the rage that flared inside.

_"And if you won't produce an heir with your young bride then I shall."_

Had anyone else proclaimed such a thing they would have no doubt found themselves strung up along side the corpse currently rotting within her dungeon with their person viciously removed and fed to her hunting hounds. But alas her mother was an altogether entity. She was the only being that could make the fierce, dangerous, Dark Queen bow with just a faux diabolical glint of the eye.

Loathing to be helpless in any situation, Regina snarled and hurled the crystal glass within the fireplace. She watched with some satisfaction as the flames roared to life as if they too were drunk on spirit.

Blast the woman to fieriest pits of Tartarus.

* * *

Nothing in this entire land compared to the sheer merriment Cora received from purposely agitating her only child. It was like flicking a predator on the nose whilst it snarled at the end of a lead. She knew the dangerous creature could do nothing but growl and bare teeth yet it was a thrilling experience nonetheless. In Cora's case, however, there was truth to her decree. The dark kingdom was in desperate need of an heir and as far as she had knowledge of her daughter hadn't lain with Emma since the bedding ceremony.

Which puzzled the elder queen to no end. How did a possessive creature such as her daughter resist such a tasty treat? She, herself, only spent a few candle marks with the girl and found it to be a Herculean effort on her part not to ravish the sweetling until she couldn't walk.

And if it was that difficult for her she shuddered to think of how the girl effected Regina.

For Cora knew the nature of her daughter all too well and having a young piece of fluff that close was like dangling a strip of fresh bloodied venison in front of a wolf's snout. Yet to her astonishment her daughter maintained control. Far more than she ever could in the same situation. If she'd married the girl the kingdom would have had their heir and another one on the way by now.

Regina on any given occasion would not have been able to contain the beast inside. Or so the Queen of Hearts thought(hoped).

Well, this simply would not do. They needed an heir and soon or their perfectly matriculated bloodline would eventually parish. She peered thoughtfully out into the vast gardens looking but not seeing before finally a decision was made. A wicked smile languidly spread across her face. "Oh my dear, sweet, little swan soon your wings will be clipped and you shall be mine." A dark chuckle that held many secrets but muttered not a one.

* * *

Time passed and much to the Dark Queen's disgust her mother and young wife grew closer. Always giggling and frolicking about like two mischievous sprites whilst she could do little but watch from the shadows. It was sickening just to witness yet at the same time frightening.

For Regina knew exactly what Cora was up to. And she wouldn't stand for it. If an heir was to be born it would be from her seed and hers alone not her mother's. Regina felt rage bubble up inside as she watched the two chatter away on the lowland from her place high atop a Friesian stallion standing on a hill above. They were having a picnic breakfast in the mid-morning sun. How dreadfully mundane and unlike her mother.

Though in another way, this was just like Cora to be so impatient as to not even give Regina a chance to follow through on what was commanded before closing in on the prize herself.

She narrowed her eyes hatefully at the woman in question. Yes, it was time the Queen of Hearts knew just who the little swan belonged to. Regina kicked and clicked her tongue urging the horse forward into a gallop. They raced down the slope, frigid wind whipping through dark hair and biting at exposed skin. It was positively exhilarating.

At the sound of thunderous hoofbeats approaching, both women's heads snapped upward. Both faces expressing two decidedly different emotions. One of confusion mixed in with slight tinge of excitement. The other a volatile mixture of loathing and agitation.

The dark queen pulled to a halt only a few paces away, breathing heavily and eyes sparkling with glee. She dismounted and turned to the two women who were now standing. "Good morn, ladies."

She was rewarded with a small warm smile from her wife. "Good morn, my Lord."

"Good morn, Regina." Came a tight greeting from her mother. "What brings you out this early?"

"Merely wished to spend this fine day with my wife." Regina answered truthfully but barbed with the knowledge of how this would affect her mother.

The smile before wavered a bit though sea-green eyes shimmered with what the dark queen could only guess was something akin to hope."Truly, my Lord?"

Regina returned the smile with an even brighter one. "Truly, my queen." She gracefully sat down on the blanket and was soon followed by the blonde.

Slightly behind Emma, the Queen of Hearts stood a bit longer, seething. It seems her daughter had finally decided to join the games. No, matter. Cora sat down as well and glanced over at Regina who was talking a bit awkward to Emma. She smirked wickedly. Though her daughter had entered this battle, it was she who'd be victorious at the dust's fading light.

And so it begun.

* * *

A few moon phases later and the alpha females found themselves a bit evenly matched but still the battle raged onward for the little swan's hand.

* * *

Regina peered out over the throne room drinking in every face with an undisguised expression of disgust. They were mere rodents to her. Not even worthy of mucking her stallion's stall much less glancing her way, but alas as much as she loathed to admit it, Regina needed them. Each and every one of these lowly creatures were the life's blood of her kingdom just as they were countless others.

Yes, for how fearsome would a wolf be without its sheep to devour.

One of her lower guardsman cautiously approached until he was standing within enough distance to be heard but also farther enough to flee if need be. It always amused her greatly to see such behavior. As if they could escape her. The thought brought a quirk to plump lips. As if they could. "My..my Lord." He stuttered out, bowing a bit shakily at the waist.

A dark eyebrow rose. "Yes?" She drawled out making a show of raking those predatory eyes of hers up and down his body.

He swallowed and began to fidget like a restless nag. "A royal carriage from the White Kingdom approaches." She frowned immediately. Snow was here and without even so much as an warning in advance. What might be so important that the beloved White Queen would lose all her deeply ingrained manners.

A throat cleared jolting her from the inner musings and she glared at the man down. "Well, do not just stand there like a complete imbecile. Go! Prepare for her arrival." He scurried off like the rat he was leaving the Dark Queen behind in her thoughts, she rested her head on a clenched fist pondering. Now, what on earth could Snow want so urgently?

* * *

In the upper east wing, Emma rose from her bed and stretched a bit then glided out onto the balcony, her golden mane of curls flowed behind her as she felt the cool air gently bathed her face. Smiling, her emerald eyes fluttered shut and thin pink lips opened in a contented sigh. She loved soaking in the mid-morning sun. It always seemed to energize her.

Behind her the door clicked open followed by the timid footsteps of a servant approaching. She turned and smiled a bit when she seen it was Marigold the petite blonde haired maid had took over Rose's position after the other girl seemingly vanished into thin air one night. Emma felt a slight ping in her heart although Marigold was a kind sweet girl she could never replace Rose. "My Queen." The girl curtsied, unaware of her queen's inner turmoil.

"Yes." Emma's voice uncharacteristically monotone.

"It's your mother."

Emma's breath hitched and eyes widened in dreaded anticipation. "What about my mother?"

"Well uh you see she's here, your majesty."

The young queen exhaled in relief then narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Oh for Gods' sake, Marigold. Must you report everything as if it were a natural disaster."

"Apologies, my queen." The girl blushed deeply and sheepishly shuffled her feet.

Emma sighed and waved her hand dismissively. Her mother was here but why? Was something wrong? A war perhaps? Her heart dropped a bit the White Kingdom could not withstand another war especially after her father's demise. "Come, help me get ready."

* * *

After her hair was groomed until it shined brightly within the sun's light and the golden crown was firmly placed atop her head, Emma made her way out of her chambers and towards the great room. Where she was greeted by two of the Royal Guards who bowed deeply in respect and opened the doors to the chamber to allow her in.

Just as she predicted, Regina was perched upon her throne portraying the very definition of boredom but there was something else swirling within those dark orbs. Confusion? Or bewilderment perhaps? She didn't have time to ponder it long before they were locked upon her.

Blood red lips spread into a smile. "Ah there you are."

"My Lord." She dipped her head respectfully. Regina nodded back in acknowledgement and motioned the younger woman forward."Come, my lady. Your mother should be entering any moment now and I do not think she would be too pleased with me if she caught her dearest daughter standing below me like a mere peasant."

The young queen smiled back despite herself and approached her own throne where she sat gracefully and turned to her wife. "My Lord?"

Regina hummed but did not turn her head.

"Do you know why she's here?"

"I'm afraid not. Do you?"

"No, my Lord."

"Well, this evening should be interesting." Just as the words fell from the Dark Queen's mouth the doors burst open revealing the woman in question along with two white knights standing at attention on each side of her. A slim white casual gown with lace sleeves and collar was wrapped snug around her body contrasting dramatically with the long raven mane that fell down around her shoulders in loose curls. Never let it be said that Snow wasn't a beautiful woman.

The queen rose from their thrones but didn't move away. The white queen glided up to them and nodded. "Good morn." They exchanged pleasantries which included a kiss on the cheek for Emma and a stiff nod towards Regina.

Regina smiled a forced pleasant smile. "What brings you here on this fine morn, dear Snow?" The question seemed innocent to all who heard but to Snow's ears it came out as. _"What in Gods' name are you doing here?"_

The white queen's smile mimicked her own. "I merely came to visit my daughter. I haven't seen her in moons and it gets lonely in that enormous drafty castle all by myself." She emphasized the last three words, making them sound very much like an accusation.

The tension was thick in the air as the two regarded each other with an underlying disdain until finally Snow broke it by turning to Emma. "And how have you been, my darling?"

The young queen oblivious to the silent battle of dominance grinned at her mother. "I've been well, Mama."

"I'm glad to hear that." Snow gave her daughter a tight lipped smile that yelled she did anything but.

"Shall we retire to the living area?" Regina suddenly chimed in, inwardly smirking when the White Queen's face immediately hardened a bit.

Snow glanced away from her daughter over to Regina and her eyes glinted with malice. "Yes, lets." And with that the trio of women disappeared into the castle.

**TBC...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So very sorry for the wait dears but I just couldn't get my mind working on this fic for some reason. Ah well I hope you enjoyed and pretty please review.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll note that I gave Regina the title of Lord. I know it's a primarily male term but it gives her more authority.


End file.
